


You Fit Me Better (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Biting, Claiming, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Possessive Behavior, Prophetic Dreams, Spanish Translation, Ten in Ten Challenge, Traducción, Voyeurism/Exhibitionism (very little and porn related)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Han pasado solo ocho meses desde que comenzó a tener los sueños, pero ya se está resquebrajando. Ha oído hablar de personas que viven treinta o cuarenta años con ellos, no han podido encontrar el uno, completar el vínculo... No sabe si podría hacerlo. La eufórica sensación de amor que solía tener en su día ahora duele. Se siente como si alguien lo estuviera arrancando de su pecho todas las mañanas y sangra, todo el día, hasta que se duerme nuevamente y él está allí.





	1. You Fit Me Better

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Fit Me Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988140) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> como siempre jerakeen escribiendo estas preciosidades hot, gracias por dejar traducir tus historias

 

Derek se despierta solo.

Han pasado solo ocho meses desde que comenzó a tener los sueños, pero ya se está resquebrajando. Ha oído hablar de personas que viven treinta o cuarenta años con ellos, no han podido encontrar el único, completar el vínculo... No sabe si podría hacerlo. La eufórica sensación de amor que solía tener en su día a día ahora duele. Se siente como si alguien le estuviera despedazando su pecho todas las mañanas y sangra, todo el día, hasta que se duerme nuevamente y él está allí.

Él es joven. Huele abrumadoramente a amor, lujuria y sexo, con un toque de algo fresco y dulce debajo, como manzanas. Derek conoce la sensación de los omóplatos debajo de las palmas de sus manos, la suave piel de la nuca y los lunares que se extienden a lo largo de su mejilla.

Él no sabe su nombre. Él nunca ha visto su cara.

Derek se cubre la cabeza con las mantas y se acurruca alrededor de una almohada.

Él nunca quiere dejar la cama.

 

La sesión de fotos de ese día es algo de último minuto. Siempre llaman a Derek porque su horario es flexible y nunca dice que no. Es dinero fácil, y Derek ha dejado de estar avergonzado por las fotos.

Danny lo encuentra en el maquillaje, que no es el mejor lugar para hablar con Derek si quieres que preste atención. Los hombres lobo prefieren su porno aspero y realista, por lo que ni siquiera le ponen tanto maquillaje, pero incluso esa delgada capa de polvo orgánico en su rostro es suficiente para ponerlo de mal humor. Huele raro y le hace cosquillas en la nariz; Dios sabe lo que ponen en él. Heather es inmune a sus miradas, pero Derek le da una de todos modos. Lo hace sentir mejor.

—Solo ve con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —Danny dice, una mano amistosa en el hombro de Derek.

—¿Con quién? —Derek pregunta distraídamente.

Danny lo mira boquiabierto. Derek le da una mirada que dice sí, yo no estaba escuchando, qué.

Danny resopla molesto. —Stiles, —dice. —Esta es su primera sesión. Está nervioso. Solo ayúdalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek se encoge de hombros. No es una ciencia exacta. Simplemente te quedas parado, mirando hacia dentro, y que te saquen una foto. Si el niño ni siquiera puede hacer eso...

—Ah, ahí está, —dice Danny. Él camina hacia el escenario con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y abraza a un niño con cabello castaño desordenado.

Más de lo mismo, piensa Derek. Siempre lo emparejan con chicos más jóvenes y más delgados. El contraste se vende. Hace hincapié en su fuerza, y completan la fantasía con una foto de él tocando tiernamente al niño, algo frágil y precioso en sus manos.

Honestamente, él podría hacer esto incluso con los ojos cerrados.

—Derek, podemos comenzar si estás listo, —dice Danny. Derek observa distraídamente que ya habían vestido al niño. Debe haber llegado temprano. Él realmente está nervioso, ¿no?

Bueno, Derek es un profesional, entonces tiene suerte. La primera sesión de Derek fue con una chica que obviamente quería hacer algo más que solo posar con él, y un fotógrafo que parecía interesado en dejar que lo hiciera. Aprendió su lección de la manera más difícil y se queda con Danny ahora.

Las luces están configuradas frente a una pared de ladrillos. No hay otros accesorios alrededor, salvo el niño, parado frente a él, jugueteando con las mangas de su camisa, hasta que Heather le quita la mano y él sonríe, torcido, atrapado en el acto.

—Lo siento, —dice, mirando a su alrededor tímidamente. Sus ojos se posan en Derek y se yergue más alto, ofreciéndole una sonrisa genuina. —Hola hombre, —dice, tendiéndole una mano. —Soy Stiles.

Derek le da la mano y brevemente se presenta, pero su mente está ocupada tratando de descifrar por qué conoce a este niño. Porque lo hace; es inconfundible. Su esencia es definitivamente familiar, distintivamente humana, pero uno pasa el tiempo lo suficiente como para oler como una manada. No es una manada que Derek conozca, pero...

—Está bien, Derek, empecemos con algo pequeño. Ponte detrás de él y haremos algunas tomas completas de vosotros dos, para ver cómo se ven juntos.

Se verán bien juntos. Derek está usando una camiseta verde ajustada con jeans, y el niño un chaleco gris, con una blusa blanca debajo. Se ve rígido e incómodo, lo que Derek duda es a lo que aspira Danny, por lo que tira del niño para que se pare delante de él, de cara a la cámara, y envuelve sus brazos por detrás de sus hombros. Ellos lo relajarán; él lo hará bien. Tal vez después de eso, Derek pueda preguntarle de dónde se conocen.

—Bien. Vosotros estáis muy bien, —dice Danny, tomando fotos que nunca usará, solo para calentarlas. —Stiles, alcanza con una mano, y ¿toca el cuello de Derek?

El niño hace una pequeña agitación y probablemente habría golpeado a Derek en el ojo si Derek no lo hubiera detenido. Derek agarra la mano del niño y la coloca sobre su propio cuello. —Así, —dice en voz baja, deslizando una de los suyos debajo del chaleco, sintiendo la piel cálida a través del delgado material de la camisa.

—Claro, —exhala el niño. —Lo siento, no soy muy bueno en esto.

—Estás bien, —dice Derek. —Deja de preocuparte. —Realmente deberían darle una medalla por esto. —¿Estás viendo a alguien en este momento?

El niño se agita un poco. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Derek rueda sus ojos. —Está bien cerrar los ojos e imaginar a alguien más, alguien por quien te sientes atraído.

El cuerpo bajo sus manos se relaja y Derek siente una leve risa. —Oh, créeme, eres mejor que cualquier cosa que pueda imaginar". Y luego se congela nuevamente en pánico. —No es que fuera... quiero decir objetivamente.

—Está bien, —dice Derek, girando la cabeza para mordisquear uno de los dedos del chico. —Eso es bueno. Solo necesitas…-- Desliza su mano por el estómago del chico hasta su muslo, presionando contra el pliegue de su ingle. —...relajarte.

El niño tiembla y luego se derrite por dentro. Derek sonríe.

 

Después, Derek no podrá explicar cómo tardó más de media hora en darse cuenta.

En su defensa, está tratando de ser un profesional y mostrarle como funciona todo a este niño de una manera en que nadie se molestó en hacer. La gente asume que ser un hombre lobo hace que esto sea más fácil, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. Esa es otra cosa que a Derek le gusta de Danny: entiende que Derek no será igual con todas las modelos. Algunas personas simplemente le huelen mal, algunas no puede tocarlas por mucho tiempo, no puede pretender que les gusta. Danny le deja marcar el ritmo. Le da a Derek una idea de lo que está buscando, pero no lo empuja si no es allí donde Derek quiere terminar la sesión.

Una vez que el chico se relaja en el toque de Derek, Derek comienza a pensar que quizás incluso terminen temprano. Puede que tenga suficiente tiempo después de esto para hacer sus compras, de modo que pueda ocultarse en su apartamento todo el día de mañana para escribir. Su mente no está de todo allí mientras sus dedos se ocupan de deshacer los botones del chaleco. Una de sus manos se cuela, encuentra un pezón que se burla del algodón suave de la camisa, mientras que la otra tira de la cabeza del niño hacia atrás, mostrando su garganta a la cámara, inclinando la cabeza para que la cara de Derek también sea visible, lamiendo el lado de su cuello, mordiendo su oreja, frotando su mejilla...

Y el tiempo se detiene.

Derek mira los lunares que salpican la piel pálida y no comprende. ¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Cómo él no...?

Toma una respiración profunda y está allí, escondiéndose debajo de la ropa, la manada, el sudor, allí está el aroma de las manzanas. Dulce y fresco y un poco agrio. Derek inhala y trata de no ahogarse, pero a él no le importaría, incluso si lo hiciera. Él quiere bañarse en eso. Él quiere lamer y morder la piel hasta que su propio olor quede enterrado hasta el momento, ya que está mezclado para siempre con el aroma de la manzana. Él...

—Ow, —dice el niño, tirando de agarre que Derek tiene en el cuello. —Lo siento, está empezando a doler.

Derek lo suelta. Se pasa las manos por la cara, solo para darse cuenta de que están temblando. De repente está increíblemente asustado.

—Uh, ¿de acuerdo? —Danny dice, confundido. —Paremos cinco.

Derek corre hacia el baño.

 

Él sale cuando tiene el temblor bajo control, y deja que Heather arregle su maquillaje sin decir una palabra. Cuando ella lo molesta por lavarse la cara, él solo asiente, sin escuchar una palabra de lo que dice. Él es un cobarde. Puede ver periféricamente que el niño, Stiles, su nombre es Stiles, está charlando con Danny, pero no puede mirar.

Agradecido por el olor a maquillaje por una vez, toma respiraciones profundas y calmantes y cierra los ojos. Es súbito, eso es lo que es. Él no tuvo ninguna advertencia. No es que alguien tenga una advertencia para esto, pero Derek nunca esperó, no pensó…

—Oye, —dice Danny. —¿Estás listo para ir?

Derek ignora su mirada curiosa y solo asiente. —Claro. Sí. Hagámoslo.

Y luego sus pies lo llevan hacia Stiles, y Derek tiene que mirar hacia arriba. Es como mirar el sol, si realmente lo estabas, desesperadamente enamorado del sol. Derek ha estado tratando de imaginarlo en su mente durante meses, pero nunca entendió cómo quería que fuera. Él ahora sabe. Este es él. Los lunares, los músculos delgados, la piel pálida... la sonrisa vacilante que Derek nunca pudo ver antes, el pequeño baile convulsivo que hace cuando dice que está listo para ir, sus cejas perfectas, sus caderas moviéndose inexplicablemente con gracia...

—Lo haré mejor ahora, lo prometo, —está diciendo, toda sinceridad.

Abrumado, Derek tiene que mirar hacia otro lado, hacia abajo. —Lo estás haciendo genial.

Ahora están cerca, de pie frente a la pared, listos para enredarse entre sí de nuevo. El corazón de Derek está latiendo locamente en su pecho.

—Gracias, —dice Stiles en voz baja.

Derek tiene que mirar hacia arriba, porque el tono es increíblemente frágil. Sus manos pican por llegar a él, sostenerle, asegúrarse de que no se rompa.

—Fui un desastre. Pero en serio, gracias.

Derek asiente. Está bastante seguro de que su voz lo ha dejado por completo.

—¿Qué tal si comenzamos con Stiles de rodillas esta vez? —Danny ofrece, con los ojos en su cámara, preparándose.

—Claro, —dice Stiles y se aleja de la pared. Él espera que Derek tome su lugar, pero Derek duda. Stiles ya está lo suficientemente nervioso. Derek no lo quiere de rodillas, no así. Él quiere...

—Lo tengo, —le dice a Stiles, y mira por encima del hombro a Danny. Danny parece confundido cuando Derek tira de Stiles contra la pared, pero levanta la cámara sin decir una palabra.

Derek se hunde de rodillas.

Por un momento, él está perdido en Stiles, su esencia, el aroma cuando Derek se acerca, la forma en que su corazón late un poco, y luego nota el silencio en la habitación.

Danny siempre se asegura de tener un equipo en el estudio. Siempre hay un flujo constante de ruido de fondo y charla mientras trabajan. Evita que las cosas se vuelvan demasiado personales; especialmente con los novatos, les ayuda a relajarse.

El estudio nunca antes había sido tan silencioso.

Derek apoya su mejilla contra la parte superior del muslo de Stiles y hace un sonido involuntario, satisfecho en su garganta. La mano de Stiles termina en su cabello, pasando suavemente sus dedos a través de él. Esto no es algo que Derek normalmente hace. Lo intentaron, una o dos veces, porque un alfa en una pose sumisa es de lo que están hechos todos los sueños sucios, pero Derek no pudo mantener la postura por mucho tiempo, no podía fingir que le gustaba.

Con Stiles, se siente natural.

Derek acaricia la ingle de Stiles y digiere con avidez los sonidos que hace, memoriza la sensación de sus dedos apretados en el cabello de Derek. Stiles está medio duro e intenta mantener sus caderas inmóviles, un esfuerzo inútil, especialmente una vez que Derek abre la boca y presiona la parte plana de su lengua contra su erección. Stiles se sobresalta, dejando escapar un gemido salvaje, y solo el sonido de la cámara al hacer clic detiene a Derek para que no suelte su agarre.

Stiles está confundido. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas y respira con dificultad, con la boca abierta. Está mirando a Derek con puro deseo. Derek quiere acicalarse, deleitarse bajo su mirada, pero no puede, no cuando obviamente no están en la misma página. Stiles probablemente piensa que este es el trabajo, que Derek hace esto con todos.

Derek necesita hacerlo sentir. Él mirará a Derek, en cualquier momento, y lo verá.

Derek se levanta, pasando sus manos por los costados de Stiles, llevándose la camisa con él a medida que avanza, hasta que se ve la estela de pelo que baja por su estómago. Se detiene allí, acaricia la suave piel, pasa la lengua por la cintura del pantalón. Echa un vistazo y piensa por un momento, pero no, es solo lujuria.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra en la tela arrugada de la camisa entre ellos.

Stiles asiente con entusiasmo. —Sí sí.

Derek asiente, reconociendo.

Él quiere deshacer a Stiles con su toque. Quiere ponerse en cada rincón de su cuerpo, por lo que incluso después de ducharse, su manada lo sabrá. No significará mucho, al final del día. El sexo no es lo mismo que aceptar una pareja, como afirman, y ni siquiera están teniendo relaciones sexuales, no lo harán, pero... Derek tomará lo que pueda.

Se pone de pie, lenta, cuidadosamente, deshaciendo los botones de la camisa de Stiles. Empieza desde abajo y se abre paso hasta el pecho de Stiles, haciendo pequeños toques entre ellos, con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo un mapa de la piel recién revelada. Él sabe que está bloqueando la foto, pero no se aleja. Él no puede. Sus frentes casi se tocan, ambas caras inclinadas para observar sus manos. El pecho de Stiles sube y baja visiblemente con cada respiración. El espacio entre ellos se siente muy íntimo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek ve a Danny moverse y comienza a tomar fotos desde un costado.

Esto se siente bien. Nada se ha sentido tan bien para él como sus manos descansando sobre el pecho de Stiles. Él puede decir que Stiles apenas se mantiene unido. Se está mordiendo el labio, tratando de no hacer ningún sonido, pero Derek está tan sintonizado con su cuerpo en este punto que incluso puede escuchar los sonidos que no pasan por sus labios. Está escuchando el pulso de Stiles, el aire en sus pulmones, la sangre en sus venas.Probablemente pueda contar las pestañas de Stiles por el sonido que hacen mientras se alejan volando.

Derek piensa que tal vez, tal vez ahora, y mira hacia arriba, se encuentra con los ojos de Stiles, el tono marrón más increíble que haya visto en su vida, y encuentra sorpresa ahí, maravilla, emoción... sin reconocimiento.

Oculta su rostro en el pecho de Stiles y respira. Está bien. Está bien. Lo encontró, al menos. Él ahora lo sabe. Al menos, no tendrá que preguntarse si es su propia mente quien le juega malas pasadas. Ahora él sabe que los sueños son reales.

Stiles coloca una mano sobre su mejilla y Derek se deja llevar por el toque, girando la cara en él y presionando un beso en la palma de Stiles. Stiles no lo tira hacia atrás, entonces Derek lame la sudorosa piel, dándole otro segundo antes de agarrar su muñeca y chupar dos de sus dedos en su boca.

La cámara hace clic para plasmar el momento.

Stiles lo está mirando como si no pudiera creer que esto sea real. Mueve los dedos fuera de la boca de Derek,…. Click… jugando con ellos… click y click… y luego los saca y traza los labios de Derek con la punta de los dedos húmedos de saliva. Justo cuando Derek piensa que no puede mejorar, o peor, dependiendo de la forma en que lo mires, Stiles se lleva los dedos mojados a la boca y los chupa.

Click.

El tiempo no siempre es correcto para cada pareja. Se supone que los sueños comienzan cuando ambos están listos, pero la vida no siempre es tan simple. A veces las personas nunca sueñan. A veces los sueños no se superponen. Algunas veces, a veces son unilaterales.

No es una ciencia exacta. No es una garantía de felicidad para siempre.

Derek debería haber sabido que el suyo sería uno de los más complicados.

La supervivencia es lo que hace Derek. Él acaricia el cuello de Stiles y se dice a sí mismo que también puede sobrevivir. Él pedirá trabajar con Stiles a partir de ahora. Él obtendrá su solución. Y Stiles le gusta. Desliza una mano hacia abajo para presionar contra la erección de Stiles. Oh sí. A Stiles también le gusta. Derek puede trabajar con esto. Quizás le pregunte a Stiles. Tal vez puedan llegar a ser almas gemelas.

A menos que Stiles esté soñando con otra persona, su mente traidora se abastece.

Derek presiona más fuerte contra la polla de Stiles, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo gemir.

—¿Derek? —La voz de Danny sale áspera. Tose para encubrirlo. —Deberías... quitarle los zapatos.

Derek asiente con la cabeza. Danny necesita frenar o Derek va a hacer que Stiles se venga antes de que terminen el rodaje.

Él da un paso atrás para asimilar la vista. Stiles parece completamente confundido. Su camisa y su chaleco están colgando de sus hombros, sus pantalones están visiblemente abultados, y sus labios están rojos de ser mordidos. Él tiene marcas en su pecho. Derek se arrodilla para cubrir sus pantorrillas y luego le quita los zapatos, uno a la vez. No le dieron calcetines, por lo que Danny debe haber planeado tomar algunas fotos descalzas de él. No es que Derek lo culpe: el chico tiene pies sexy. Pasa los dedos por las crestas, traza los dedos de sus pies. Stiles los menea, y cuando Derek mira hacia arriba, lo mira con interés.

Derek besa su rodilla brevemente. —Me gustan tus pies.

Stiles parece confundido, pero está sonriendo. —Bien.

Danny toma algunas fotos de Derek sosteniendo los pies desnudos de Stiles, ahuecando sus tobillos, sus manos serpenteando por debajo de los pantalones, y luego dice, "Derek, ¿podrías quitarte la camisa para mí?

Es una solicitud bastante estándar. Derek no lo piensa dos veces antes de quitársela y arrojarla lejos. Él va por los muslos de Stiles sin perder un latido cuando escucha la fuerte inspiración y se detiene.

Los ojos de Stiles están muy abiertos, conmocionados.

Derek intenta levantarse para ver cómo está, pero Stiles lo detiene. Él tira a Derek más cerca y se inclina sobre él, mirando su espalda.

—Tienes un tatuaje, —dice en voz baja, siguiendo los remolinos del triskel con dedos cuidadosos.

Derek asiente contra su muslo. Él piensa que Danny puede estar diciendo algo, pero el corazón palpitante de Stiles ahoga todo.

—Es un triskelion, —dice Stiles. —Céltico.

Derek lentamente, con cautela, se pone de pie. —Sí, —dice.

—Yo... —Stiles se humedece los labios y mira hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos de Derek. —Por favor dime que no es un tatuaje pandillero algo así.

—¿Qué? No. Es... personal.

Stiles traga duro. —Oh.

Están tan cerca que los más pequeños temblores en el cuerpo de Stiles son terremotos para Derek. Él cree que sabe qué es esto, pero necesita que Stiles lo diga. Él necesita escuchar las palabras. —¿Qué es?

—He estado... yo... —Stiles cierra su boca. La abre y cierra de nuevo.

Derek empuja su mejilla con su nariz, apoya su frente contra la sien de Stiles. —Dime.

—He estado soñando, —susurra Stiles. —Con tu tatuaje. Contigo.

Derek sonríe. Es casi como si estallara; él no puede controlar su cara.

—Yo no... —Stiles tartamudea, vacilante, —¿es...?

Derek asiente. Se muerde el labio para no decir algo vergonzoso y retrocede lo suficiente para mirar a Stiles a los ojos.

—¿Eres mío? —Stiles le pregunta en voz baja.

—Sí, —Derek dice en voz baja. —Sí.

 

Derek ha estado solo por mucho tiempo.

Hizo las paces con eso, nunca buscó reemplazar a su manada ni formar ningún tipo de relación cercana. Estaba listo para pasar el resto de su vida de esa manera, hasta que comenzaron los sueños.

Lo que pasa con los sueños es que no puedes resistirlos. Derek lo intentó. Trató de no importarle y no querer, pero el sentimiento, el conocimiento de que no está solo, de que había alguien perfecto para él, alguien que lo necesita de vuelta... solo pudo luchar contra eso durante poco tiempo. Antes de saber lo que sucedió, se quedó prendado, completamente enamorado de la idea de un extraño.

Estaba suspirando.

Ahora aquí está él: ocho meses de dulce tortura culminando en un hombro en el que puede descansar su cabeza, manos fuertes agarrando sus brazos, labios rozando su frente... tan seguros de su bienvenida. Y siempre lo serán a partir de ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —Stiles pregunta. Derek puede escuchar su sonrisa.

De acuerdo, ni siquiera comienza a cubrir lo que Derek es ahora. —Inseguro, —dice.

Stiles le frota la nuca. —¿Qué tal..., —dice, y sin terminar su pensamiento, les da la vuelta . —¿Mejor? —él pregunta, apretando a Derek contra la pared.

Derek asiente. Tomando la cara de Stiles-guapo, honesto, abierto, un poco travieso- él piensa que probablemente nunca podrá decirle que no. La idea no es ni la mitad de inquietante como debería ser.

El caso en cuestión, nadie más se atrevería a atrapar las manos de Derek sobre su cabeza, ni siquiera para mostrarse. Stiles simplemente le da una mirada desafiante y lo hace, besando su frente, y luego su nariz, y luego su barbilla. —Quédate, —dice, claramente una broma de perro, pero Derek ni siquiera intenta una mirada. Llámalo la fase de luna de miel, Derek realmente quiere darle todo lo que quiere en este momento.

Solo nota la falta de clicks de la cámara cuando vuelven a comenzar. Él no se molesta en buscar a Danny. A él no le importa tener una audiencia. Una parte de él incluso quiere mostrar a su compañero, asegurarse de que todos saben que Stiles es suyo, asegurarse de que todos lo sepan.

Stiles baja la cremallera de Derek y Derek tiene que morderse el labio fuertemente para mantener sus manos sobre su cabeza. Danny toma una foto tras otra cuando la mano de Stiles se cuela dentro de la ropa interior de Derek, mientras su boca cubre el pezón de Derek, mientras las caderas de Derek se adelantan, su espalda se arquea, su garganta aparece como una ofrenda. Stiles lo aborda: chupando su manzana de Adán, mordiendo los tendones.

—No puedo, —se ahoga Derek. Stiles ni siquiera lo está masturbando, su mano simplemente está descansando allí, sintiéndolo palpitar en su ropa interior, pero un bocado más, una lamida más, y Derek va a venirse en sus pantalones de todos modos.

Stiles se lame los labios. Ambos están pensando en ellos envueltos alrededor de la polla de Derek, pero eso probablemente sería demasiado para la revista. Tal como está, Derek nunca ha llegado tan lejos. Por lo general, lo deja con un aspecto erótico, nada que le haga bombear sangre, y mucho menos una mano en su erección. Probablemente es hora de terminar con esto.

Y lo haría, si creyera que podría mantener sus manos alejadas de Stiles el tiempo suficiente para llevarlos a su departamento.

Él quiere besar a Stiles. Él quiere tanto besar a Stiles. Pero luego sabe que querrá estar dentro de él, que querrá arrancarse la ropa, aquí mismo, en este momento, y enterrarse en el calor de Stiles, y... duda de que Stiles esté de acuerdo con eso. Tienen que estar solos, y necesitan hablar, y... que realmente necesitan concluir esta sesión.

—Eres increíble, —dice Stiles, aturdido. —No puedo creer que pueda retenerte.

Derek no puede detener el gruñido que se forma en él. Sus ojos deben haber brillado, porque Stiles sonríe, dejando caer un beso bajo su ojo derecho. —Tú también quieres retenerme, —dice, satisfecho de sí mismo. —Quieres reclamarme.

Derek siente que sus caninos intentan liberarse. Él no sabe qué tipo de sonido hace, pero las pupilas de Stiles están dilatadas y ya no está sonriendo.

Le ofrece a Derek un cabeceo tartamudo. —Tú puedes.

Derek se olvida de respirar. Sus ojos viajan de ida y vuelta entre la forma perfecta del cuello y la cara de Stiles, sin atreverse a creer que le están ofreciendo esto. Los humanos no reclaman de la misma manera en que lo hacen los lobos. Ellos sellan un vínculo con un beso, intercambian cosas simbólicas, votos. Con los hombres lobo, el instinto es más urgente. El lobo en ellos quiere sangre, sumisión, confianza. No todos los humanos entienden esto, pero Stiles tiene su propia mamada, él sabe lo que está pidiendo.

Stiles asiente de nuevo. —Sí.

De ninguna manera Derek podría resistirse.

Él agarra a Stiles por la cintura y lo gira, colocando sus cuerpos juntos, la polla de Derek acurrucada contra su trasero. Le lame la nuca del cuello de Stiles, el costado, donde se encuentra con su hombro. Él jala el cuello de su ropa hacia abajo, entonces el hombro de Stiles está completamente desnudo; piel pálida y perfecta, con un puñado de lunares. Lo lame una y otra vez, casi compulsivamente, acicalándolo, preparándolo, y antes de hacer algo que no podrá cambiarse, tiene que preguntar por última vez: "¿Estás seguro?

Stiles tiembla en sus brazos. —Sí, —repite.

Derek inclina la cabeza de Stiles hacia un lado tan suavemente como puede y muerde la parte posterior de su cuello. Stiles deja escapar un fuerte gemido y se presiona hacia atrás, a los dientes de Derek, su pecho, su ingle. Incluso alarga la mano para enredar su mano en el cabello de Derek, manteniéndolo en su lugar, como si Derek tuviera la intención de moverse. Derek planea quedarse donde está, durante mucho tiempo. Algo primordial dentro de él se ha despertado, y está gruñendo, pidiendo más de esto, más de Stiles, mucho más.

Derek retrocede lo suficiente como para lamer y calmar las hendiduras que sus dientes dejaron atrás y luego se mueve hacia un lado, donde el cuello se encuentra con el hombro, y descansa allí su boca. Ahí es donde va el mordisco de reclamo. El corazón de Stiles revolotea, y tira de la mano libre de Derek hacia abajo, presionándola contra su pene, gimiendo, "Sí, vamos.

Derek muerde.

Muerde lo suficiente para oler la sangre, lo suficientemente fuerte como para saciar el hambre en su interior, y luego muerde aún más fuerte, y funciona: algo salvaje y palpitante en su pecho se asienta. Detiene su ritmo inquieto por primera vez en años y se encrespa, cálido y feliz, saciado. Derek sostiene a Stiles allí; incluso cuando sabe que puede dejarlo ir, no lo hace. Oye un último clic, Danny toma una foto de él reclamando a su pareja, y siente que podría estallar con lo mucho que quiere esa foto: en internet y publicada, y en todas partes. Para que todos lo vean. Todos lo sabrán.

La cabeza de Stiles cae hacia atrás, apoyada en el hombro de Derek, y le está haciendo ruidos sordos a Derek, besando su mejilla. Derek lo abraza con fuerza contra su pecho mientras él abre la mandíbula. Él lame la herida, saboreando indicios de sangre, y luego vuelve a apretar los dientes, solo para sentirlo.

Stiles gime en su cuello. —Sofá.

Derek mira a su alrededor. Están solos en la habitación.

 

La gente generalmente no se sube al regazo de los demás cuando están sentados en un sofá. Derek tiene que recordarse a sí mismo eso varias veces, por lo que se quedará en su propio cojín y no tratará de controlar a Stiles.

Stiles parece bastante agotado. Derek lo mordió demasiado fuerte. No debería haberlo mordido tan duro.

—Te lastimé, —dice, con los dedos ansiosos por alcanzarlo. —Lo siento.

Stiles abre un ojo y sonríe. —¿Estás bromeando? Estoy tan cerca de pedirte que muerdas el otro lado.

Derek es tan aficionado a él, parece que podría morir por ello. —Estás loco, ¿verdad?

Stiles agita una mano. —Hoy puedo estar loco. Acabo de casarme con hombres lobo.

Derek toma su mano y besa la parte de atrás. Y luego no lo suelta, por qué debería hacerlo.

—Eres tan cursi, me encanta, —dice Stiles. Él se desliza más cerca y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Derek, su cuerpo automáticamente se moldea perfectamente al de Derek.

—Normalmente no, —admite Derek.

—Reclamando. —Stiles asiente. —Escuché que eso es una cosa.

Derek coloca las piernas de Stiles en su regazo y apoya su mano en el estómago desnudo de Stiles.

—¿Sabes qué más es una cosa? "Stiles pregunta.

Derek lo mira, parpadeando. La piel de Stiles distrae. —¿Qué?

—Besar, —le dice Stiles. —Besar es algo grandioso.

Derek no necesita que se lo pregunten dos veces.

divisor sterek

—También mamadas, —Stiles murmura contra los labios de Derek, unos quince minutos después.

—¿Qué…?

Stiles empuja sus caderas para frotarse contra la pierna de Derek. —Cosas, —jadea. —Mamadas. Increíbles, cosas increíbles.

Derek olvida lo que estaba haciendo y solo lo mira, jadeando.

Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime, sus caderas tartamudean. —Y... y tú, viniéndote a mi pecho. Esa p-podría ser una cosa.

—Jesús. —Derek lo calla con un beso.

divisor sterek

Ellos hacen las cosas.

Derek decide que nunca deberían dejar de hacer las cosas.


	2. Timestamp: Three Weeks Later

—No estamos haciendo un video sexual, —dice Derek.

—¿Y por qué no? —Stiles exige, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Porque no quiero?

Stiles lo agita. —¿Viste cuántas copias vendieron? ¿Incluso miraste ese cheque? Eso fue solo un mordisco. Una imagen. ¡Me muerdes todos los días! ¡Estamos desperdiciando los mordiscos!

Derek deja su libro y coloca a Stiles en su regazo, esquivando sus agitados brazos. —¿Quieres que te muerda? Porque eso se puede arreglar.

—¡En cinta! —Stiles dice, pero no detiene a Derek cuando entierra su cara en el cuello de Stiles para morder Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek y se ríe cuando Derek le hace cosquillas debajo de los brazos. —¿Sólo una vez? —él se burla. —¿No podríamos al menos intentarlo? ¿Por mí?

Derek se retira para mirarlo sin impresionar. —Tu padre ya me odia.

—Nunca lo sabrá, —contesta Stiles. —No ve pornografía de hombres lobo.

—Tu mejor amigo también me odia, —dice Derek.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Scott no ve porno gay.

Derek bufa. —No, no quiero compartir esto, —admite. —Es privado.

—Oh, —dice Stiles, sentándose. —¿Ya lo hemos compartido un poco?

—Bueno, eso fue estúpido, —dice Derek. —No debería haberles dejado tomar esa foto. No me gusta la idea de que otras personas miren esa foto.

—Guau. —Stiles le da una mirada que no me estás engañando. —No te gusta que otros alfas miran esa foto.

Derek no lo niega.

—Eso es... dulce, —dice Stiles, sonriendo. —De una manera espeluznante e insalubre.

—Soy espeluznante e insalubre, —se queja Derek.

—Y también algo dulce, —agrega Stiles. Él besa la nariz de Derek y dice: —¿Qué tal si hacemos un video sexual, pero solo para nosotros?

—No. —Derek niega con la cabeza.

—Ahora estás siendo irrazonable, —le dice Stiles.

Derek los inclina hacia el piso. —Creo que es hora de que te muerda otra vez.

FIN


End file.
